Always and Forever
by Callie8M
Summary: Aphrodite wrapped her arms around herself and stood in front of the window again, suddenly feeling as if she would break into little pathetic pieces if she didn't hold herself together. Zeus had said it would be easier to marry Hephaestus if she stopped feeling for Ares, but how do you tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does?


**Authors Note: Been stuck in my head, had to write it! There are probably some mistakes because my spell check wasn't working so sorry about that, I tried to get as many as I could. Anyway review and tell me what you think!**

** Rights: ****I obviously don't own Greek Mythology or any the Gods and Goddesses that make an appearance here but this story, except for the ideas taken from mythology, is all mine. So no plagiarism, just don't do it please.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

She was quite sure none of the humans that fell in love had ever experienced it like she was doing now. She should know, Aphrodite was the goddess of love after all. And she was in love. It was a new feeling; all this time she had made people fall in love but never had she herself fallen for anyone before. It was exciting, and also a little scary. Actually he was a little scary as well, but then again it's one of the things about him Aphrodite loved so much. So very, very much.

She was in an exceptionally good mood that morning, and everyone seemed to notice the happiness that radiated off the golden-haired goddess. Aphrodite didn't notice the looks and stares as she made her way to the Courtyard to pick flowers. She had time to spare before Ares made his way back home after fighting some war or another down with the humans, and so Aphrodite took her time basking in the sun and smelling the roses, thinking over last night.

* * *

Ares and brought her down to the ocean from where she was born and they ate a feast on the warm sand until the sunset. Taking a quick dip in the water to rinse off their dinner, Ares had scooped her up into his strong arms and smiled down at her lovingly, a smile that he saved only for her. As he stroking her cheek, Aphrodite stared into his bright blue eyes knowing there was no going back now. She loved him. So much it hurt. Her heart sped up, her palms began to sweat and nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She was in love. Of course, she had been for a while, but feeling something and admitting it to yourself are very different things. Now if only Aphrodite could tell him that. She wasn't very brave like Ares, but she would throw herself in front of any danger coming his way without hesitation if needed. She would do anything for him in a heartbeat, but she just couldn't tell him how she felt. It was much too frightening, giving someone a chance to hurt you on the inside. Wounds on the surface heal, but Aphrodite knew all too well that sometimes heart breaks don't heal. She just couldn't, not yet. And so she said nothing, waiting for the man holding her to say something and make the first move.

Eventually he did, carrying her gently to the beach and laying her down on the colorful blanket they had brought. Ares laid down beside her and they watched the sun disappear beneath the sea together.

Suddenly he had looked over to her, his eyes meeting hers. The usual mischief and chaos in them had vanished, replaced by seriousness.

"I love you," Ares whispered after a while, and Aphrodite snuggled into his firm chest, wishing the moment would never end.

She looked up into his handsome face and her light blue eyes met his. She smiled, reaching up to caress his cheek. Aphrodite never got tired of touching him.

"I love you too,"

It was clear Ares hadn't expected her to answer, for when she did, the smile on his face grew larger then she had ever seen it. He had a beautiful smile, one not many people got to see. It was hard to imagine he was the god of violence with the happy and loving expression on his face. Aphrodite knew he loved to fight, but there was so much more to him then the hard armor he showed the world. You could see that in his eyes, if you knew what to look for. If you cared enough to look.

* * *

Aphrodite sighed, a smile on her face as she came out of her memories and returned to the vibrant garden around her. She was singing softly to a dove when Zeus found her.

He King of the gods smiled as he saw Aphrodite and she waved to him, still finishing her song as she mesmerized all the small animals in the courtyard by her radiant smile and peer presence. Zeus approached her, admiring the beautiful goddess before him. Aphrodite had always had a special place in his heart and he loved to visit her, but today his smile turned forced as he remembered what he had to do.

Zeus was already having doubts about the decision he made the second after he made it, and had he known about Aphrodite and Ares love for each other he would have never made his promise to Hephaestus. But he hadn't known, and so he did make the promise. There was no going back now.

"What's on your mind? Are you troubled?" Aphrodite shooed away the animals and turned to the bearded man beside her.

* * *

As Aphrodite ran back to her rooms, tears streaming down her tan cheeks she wished she had never seen Zeus, never gone into the courtyard, never left her rooms. She wished Ares was here, where she could curl up in the safety of his embrace. He would never let anything like this happen to her. He would do something, fight it. He was good at fighting.

Slamming her door in an entirely unlady-like fashion the goddess of love collapsed on the floor in a pile of heartbroken sobs.

Whether she sat there for hours or minutes she didn't know, but it was dark when she got up from the ground and made her way to the window. Dabbing at her red eyes with a handkerchief, Aphrodite opened the window and sat on the sill, gazing out at the night sky. She took off her jewelry slowly, her sandals next and eventually Aphrodite got up to change into a nightgown.

Zeus had told her she had to marry Hephaestus. He told her that her beauty was causing disturbances and she needed to be wed to the ugly giant immediately to stop the fighting. He wouldn't listen to her pleas that she had someone else she wanted to marry, someone she loved. Zeus said that if she wanted Ares to live, she had to go through with it. Aphrodite always knew Zeus favorited her, but she also knew how he was when someone didn't obey him. She didn't doubt Zeus would end her own life, and most importantly Ares too. Aphrodite couldn't let that happen. She had to choice but to agree.

Aphrodite wrapped her arms around herself and stood in front of the window again, suddenly feeling as if she would break into little pathetic pieces if she didn't hold herself together. Zeus had said it would be easier if she stopped feeling for the god of war, but how do you tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does? Aphrodite supposed she should be able to answer that question. But when it comes to her own love life, she was finding out she was a big failure.

She started crying again.

It was much later in the night, the sun starting to rise over the mountains when Aphrodite felt warm arms encircle her from behind. Ares and Aphrodite stood at that window for hours, neither of them saying anything. They both knew how the other felt, knew they both loved each other more than anything in the world. They also knew about Zeus's decision to marry off Aphrodite, and they both knew there was nothing they could do to stop it. There was nothing else really left to say.

Ares tightened his arms possessively around her waist as someone knocked on the door. Zeus had said the wedding would be the next day. It was time.

Aphrodite took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry, turning slowly to face the love of her life. His eyes were forced closed, like he was willing the situation to be a dream. He looked tired.

Aphrodite touched to healing cuts on his face from the battle he had returned from and ran her hand through his disheveled head of black silken hair. He was gorgeous. He disagreed, but Aphrodite believed he was more beautiful then her. She loved him for reasons far beyond that, but that didn't mean the goddess didn't love his face as well. She loved all of him.

His eyes opened slowly, his large hand cupping her cheek and pulling her face up to his in a gentle kiss.

Another round of knocks on the door was heard and the two lovers pulled apart, tears in both their eyes.

"I have to go. He'll kill you if I don't go," Aphrodite whispered, her voice cracking before she launched herself into his arms.

Ares held her to his hard body with bone-crushing strength but the small woman didn't care, she couldn't seem to get close enough.

"He'll hurt you if I fight back," Ares dropped his head into the dip where her shoulder met her neck.

More knocking and some yelling, threatening to get Zeus while the maids banged on the door to get her ready.

"I love you. Remember that. Whatever happens," Ares lifted his head and his eyes met hers urgently.

They both knew these were their last moments together. Footsteps thundered down the hall.

"Always?" Aphrodite asked, tears coming out of her sad eyes like a waterfall.

"And forever,"

Zeus burst through the door then, dragging a struggling Ares from the room with the help of Poseidon and Appollo and many other gods.

* * *

Aphrodite eventually married the god Hephaestus later that day, her eyes filled with tears of devastation, not happiness like everyone thought. It felt like Zeus had ripped her heart from her chest and destroyed it just because it was easiest for him. Hephaestus was nice enough, but Aphrodite couldn't stand to look at anyone at the wedding never mind talk no matter how much the deformed god tried to talk to her. Hephaestus said he loved her, but she very much doubted he saw anything past her face. Love is just a word until someone comes along that gives it meaning. Even if he did love her, he must know she would never feel the same. He must realize that trying to make someone fall in love with you is about as pointless as trying to control who you fall in love with.

Ares never showed to the wedding. But that didn't mean Aphrodite didn't see him again. She did. Every night. Neither of them could help it, and most of the time they weren't even intimate. They would just hold each other, wishing their love wasn't forbidden. Wishing for lots of things; things that would let them be together.

But eventually the sun would come up and reality would return and Ares and Aphrodite would part.

"I love you,"

"I love you more,"

"Always?"

"And forever,"


End file.
